Forgive me!
by Androsama
Summary: Based on the movie. A brotherly scene between Robin and Will after Robin learns they are brothers.


**Forgive me!**

Will hardly believed this is really happening. Robin didn't hate him, didn't push him away after he learned, they are brothers. The boy was waiting, Locksley will do the same, like he did to him. That Locksley won't accept him, or what is worse, he will drive him away, or even kill him, like the all the nobles did with the bastard children. But no, despite all the things Will Scarlett did, thought or said, Robin of Locksley accepted him with open arms, embraced him and accepted him as his little brother. And Robin even promised, they will stay together, and he will fight with them along until the end. Will even himself didn't know, how could he been so fool that was against Robin, always critisesing him and he even thought about killing his brother. He even started to believe in Robin, that wasn't a lie, Will only couldn't say it out loud. He only couldn't bring himself to say it out loud before Robin, that he adores him, and he sees the hero, the leader, the man in him, and not the spoiled little rich boy anymore. But to tell this, Will should have put off his mask, he wore for so many years now, but until now he just couldn't do it. Because without his mask everyone would see the frail man, the boy who isn't so brave and strong like he wants to be seen, and who wants just like to be loved and taken care like everyone else. But Will Scarlett could never bear anyone to see him lame or vulnerable. He built a wall, a fortress around himself, but this wall started to weaken as he spoke about himself and Robin until it fall down completely. And all that stayed was a frail, terrified boy, who wanted nothing more just someone to love him.

He let Robin to hold him as they slowly slid under the tree where Will was sitting after John trashed him. The boy grabbed strongly in his older brother's clothes, his head was on Robin's shoulder, he was sitting on Robin's lap and didn't want to move. Neither of them spoke, there wasn't a need for words in this moment. Will felt Robin's touch on his back, as one of the older man's hand is slowly and gently caressing him, his other is brushing Will's hair in the same time. Will's desperate grip slowly eased up on Robin's clothes and he enfolded his brother's neck, drewing closer to him because he felt safe this way. This feeling was new for him, because except his mother, hardly ever embraced him, and a touch, an embrace of a brother was unfamiliar for him. And this feeling was really good.

Robin only looked at the boy, at his brother as he's sitting on his lap but it didn't bother him at all. To tell the truth, Robin always wanted a little brother who he can look after, who he can teach how to ride a horse, or how to shoot an arrow, who he can take along for hunting and fishing, a brother who would always be there and than Robin wouldn't be so lonely. Lord Locksley was a great father, but Robin was lonely all his life. He had Peter and all his friends, but that wasn't a same as a brother. He didn't dare to dream that that woman, his father's lover is pregnant with a child, that she will give him a baby brother. If he had known, maybe he would have never begged his father to send her away, but he was now not sure in it. His old self thought he is better than the peasants, and if he would be now who he was before the Crusades, he would have killed Will withouth a second thought when the boy revealed himself as his little brother. But Robin of Locksley was a new man now, and although this whole thing was new and strange for him, he accepted Will even if he knew their relationship will never like should be. But they were there for eachother.

"Forgive me, Robin" Will whispered and Robin looked shocked at his brother.

"Why?" Robin asked, not knowing what the younger one wants to tell him.

"For everything" Will said, drawing apart from his brother and didn't stand up. "For being so cruel. Because I wanted to hurt you, because I hated you, because…"

Robin cupped Will's face in his hands and saw the terrified, sad eyes of his little brother. Will was now so broken, so vulnerable as Robin never saw him before. It made Robin really sad, because now he knew why Will asked for his forgiveness. But it was not needed, he already forgave his brother.

"You are not in wrong" Robin whispered as he stroked his brother's face. "You had the right to hate me and in your place I would have feel the same. You are right, I destroyed your life, altough I didn't even know. You have all right to hate me."

"No Robin" Will shook his head. "You are a good man, only I didn't want to see it. I was so full with my own emotions, with my hatred for you that I couldn't see nothing else. Or, I just didn't want to see the truth. I attacked you right after you came here, after that I wanted to give you up. And than... I even wanted to kill you, which nobody can forgive. But you..."

"Don't think about it now!" The determinate voice of Robin dragged back Will to reality and he looked shocked at his older brother. He didn't understand how Robin can say such a thing. "That's all in the past, and even I caused you scars, although I didn't even know. It was my fault my father drove your mother away, but I always wanted a little brother who I can look after, who I can teach many things."

Will smiled gently. Robin was a good man, and Will thought he doesn't deserve such and older brother, who can see the good side even of Will Scarlett. Will didn't feel himself good enough for Robin to call him his little brother. But they were brothers, Robin of Locksley was his older brother and he couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't deny either, that it was a good feeling calling him brother.

"And I..." Will looked a little scared into Robin's eyes. "I always wanted an older brother who would take care of me. It's just... I wasn't brave enough to tell you. I hated you so much, I looked down on you so much and I detested you so much that there wasn't room for any other feelings in my heart. I don't know, if you can ever forgive me for what I've done, but if not, I understand, because..."

"I forgave you already, my little brother" Robin said, as he pulled Will into another hug. "We are brothers, aren't we?"

"I don't even deserve a brother like you" Will whispered, but said nothing against another hug.

Everything was all right now. Will's head was on Robin's shoulder again, inhaling his brother's manly scent. He knew Robin forgave him, but Will couldn't forgive himself yet. He needed time yet. But for the first time, after his mother's death, Will Scarlett felt himself safe, sound and loved. And he knew, he doesn't have to run away again, because it's all in the past.

The End


End file.
